


it wasn’t meant to last

by sMatsu



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, Unrequited Love, also no context require just know that its fantasy setting with guilds and people go on quests, if u wanna feel a little sad les go boiiisss, sal is a bit of a drunk and urania was a bit of a perv but they were dysfunctional like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMatsu/pseuds/sMatsu
Summary: Despite our best efforts, sometimes we fall even when we desperately don’t want to.





	it wasn’t meant to last

**Author's Note:**

> Urania is a swordsman who’s personal side quest was to collect as many panties as possible. Also she had a mysterious past. Salyra (Sal) is a REALLY good gunslinger and is the type if character who put away alcohol like no one’s business.
> 
> Urania and Sal don’t belong to me. Wrote this fic for my old pal and my DM, which the characters belong to respectively. In my notes on my doc it said “<s>fluff</s> did i say fluff? I meant angst”
> 
> haha good times

Sal knew that sometimes people didn’t take her seriously. What with her drinking so much and all. It was probably because of this that no one stayed. Or at least that’s what she thought. Sure, she was an S rank guildie of the best damn guild in all of Delsta but she couldn’t get a damn lover to stay. Maybe it was better this way. Better for her to just stay single with a series of notches on her bed post. Better to stay unattached. Never know when you might die on your next mission after all.

She was no fool when she met her. Urania was going to be nothing but another fling. Don’t get attached, is what Sal told herself. _ Don’tgetattacheddon’tgetattacheddon’—shit she’s cute _ , then it was _ shit she’s hot _. It had all snowballed together. First, it was the flirting. That part was a little blurry because of the drunkenness but it was still charming with the way that Urania stared at her cleavage with a spark in her eye. It lit a fire in Sal’s stomach and made her throat dry. The first kiss was rough and passionate and wet. So was the second and the third and the rest from that night. Sal woke up the next morning sated with a warm body next to her.

Sal guessed the one time fling didn’t stop there. Urania had wanted to take Sal with her and Micah on a mission to the Alph Mountains. On the way there and during and after the mission, they traded chaste kisses on the lips and other places in secret when they thought Micah wasn’t paying attention. (He knew the whole time. He wished they would at least try to be a little better at being secretive.)

The mission was a success.

On the way back they visited an onsen as a treat for themselves or completing the mission. There wasn’t many people around. A few men and women meandered around. Sal caught Urania staring at some of the women and men. She told herself to ignore the clench in her chest; the two of them weren’t meant to last. They bathed late at night when everyone else was done for the night. It was hotter than normal but that wasn’t because of the steam. 

When the trio returned to their guild, Sal prepared herself for what was what to come. She had to let go, but she was an idiot. She couldn’t stop herself from calling out to her. 

“See you around?”

“Maybe.”


End file.
